In the light of the sun
by FireBreeze1
Summary: This is a Lor'themar x Sylvanas fan fiction.


Disclaimer : I don't own warcraft. This is my first story so be prepared for a possible few mistakes. As for why this story is called 'In the light of the sun' I have no idea, I was really stuck for names so I just kind of came up with this.

The sun was high in the sky over Quel'thalas showing the devastation of the battle currently raging with the scourge. Under the beautiful trees with the golden yellow leaves the grass was almost painted red with the blood of so many fallen. The sound of ringing steel as it hit against steel and cries of pain filled the surrounding area. The air smelt of blood and rotting corpses.

Lor'themar Theron sat under one of the beautiful gold and yellow leaf trees holding a piece of cloth to his left eye which was bleeding badly. The pain of the wound that he had taken from one of scourge invaders was not what was bothering him.

"You're going to need proper medical treatment for this" said the elf that was tying the piece of cloth to his head in an attempt to control the bleeding.

"Just tie it as best you can" said Lor'themar well eyeing the battle "I need to get back out there"

"You can't be serious! You need to get treatment for this, not just tying this cloth on and hoping that it will be enough to stop the bleeding" said the elf looking completely horrified.

Lor'themar choose to ignore him. He got up and hurried back into the fight and finish of the near by scourge.

"Halduron I need to ask you something" Lor'themar said coming over to where Halduron was fighting  
"What?" Halduron asked "You know you should really get that eye seen to. You're not useful to us if you almost dead"

"Don't worry about it. Where's Sylvanas?" he asked.  
Halduron sighed "She was last seen taking her troops to the Elfgates I believe, Lor'themar she's probably dead given the amount of scourge we are facing. I am sorry"

Lor'themar couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. The woman he loved gone. "I'm going to go save her" he said.

Halduron looked at him as if he'd gone completely mental. "You'll just die to, There is no way you can fight through all these scourge alone and trust me she's dead even she couldn't survive this many enemies."

"You don't know that!" Lor'themar said making up his mind. He hurried back to the tree where he'd stopped to try control the amount of blood loss from his eye and climb on the back of his Hawkstrider that he'd left there.

"Where are you going?" Halduron asked

"Well as you said I'm not much help here with my injury so I'm going to go save Sylvanas" he said. Then he turned away and rode off in the opposite direction before Halduron reply.

Lor'themar rode as fast as he could swing his sword at scourge as he past them. Nothing else matter to him expect saving the woman he loved. As he rode an abomination came forward to attack him. However Lor'themar was not about to let a foul creature such as this stand in his way. He turned his Hawkstrider so it was directly facing the abomination and charged forward at full speed. When he reach it he ducked to avoid the chain in it's right hand and with his sword out in his own right hand he turn his Hawkstrider slightly to the left. With his sword out he slashed the abominations centre then along it's side causing it's already loosely held in guts to pour out onto the ground. The creature howled in pain. Lor'themar did not look to see how much damage he had done. Instead he kept riding and slashing his way through enemy after enemy. How he'd gotten this far he did not know but nothing was going to stop him.

As he neared the inner gate he caught a glimpse of a fight in the distance and he rode towards it. His Hawkstrider at that moment became too exhausted to go on so climbing down Lor'themar began to make his way on foot. As he got close to the fight he saw her. She was locked in battle with Arthas as well as two of his scourge and it was clear she was losing. It wasn't that she was a bad fighter or anything, Lor'themar knew she was a great fighter but she was best with her bow not her swords of which she was currently only fighting with one, she appeared to have lost the other. She was outnumbered and clearly exhausted from fighting so long and Arthas was stronger. At that moment her remaining sword was knocked out of her hand. Arthas raised his sword to her throat. Lor'themar attempted to increase his pace but he was still too far away to help her.

"Do you expect me to beg" Sylvanas said her voice showing no fear "because I'm not going to do it so you may as well just kill me and get in over with".

At that moment Lor'themar reached them. He charged knocking Arthas's sword away from her throat. All four of them were taken momentarily by surprise. Both Sylvanas and Arthas recovered quickly but the scourge were slow and Lor'themar was able to cut them both down before they had understood what had happened.

"We will take him together!" Lor'themar called to her. Sylvanas smiled and made a grab for her swords. Lor'themar blocked Arthas from attacking Sylvanas as she grabbed them.

"You think you can beat me" Arthas sneered.

Lor'themar smiled "Yes I do" and with that the fight began.

Lor'themar swung his sword left, right and then left again with Sylvanas at his side. They fought very well together. As a result of their teamwork Arthas was forced on the defensive and was backing away. Lor'themar forced him to defend his left and Sylvanas struck his right causing blood to flow from his waist. Next Arthas blocked Sylvanas's attack to stop her doing anymore damage to his waist. However this left him vulnerable to an attack from Lor'themar and he did not hesitate to take advantage of that. With one quick hard strike Lor'themar swung his blade at his neck. Arthas tried to pull his sword back to defend himself but he was too slow and it was too late now. Arthas movements also suddenly left him vulnerable to Sylvanas and she quickly buried both her swords in his gut. Lor'themar's sword also made contact with Arthas neck with such a force behind it that his head went flying off and bounced a few times before coming to rest a few meters away. It was hard to tell who actually killed him, the wounds Arthas had revived from both Lor'themar and Sylvanas were fatal but it didn't really matter.

Sylvanas turned to Lor'themar "You saved me" she said well removing her blue hood to reveal her beautiful golden blond hair.

Lor'themar gently place his right hand on her check "Of course I did, I lo-" he began but he was interrupted by Sylvanas raise a finger to his lips.

"You don't need to say anything, I already know" she said tenderly and with that she gently touched her lips to his. Lor'themar felt joy surge through him as she kissed him. Despite all the misery and devastation around him he was happy, all he needed to be happy was her. Lor'themar didn't want the moment, the kiss to end but he knew it could not go on forever. Roughly twenty seconds later Sylvanas pulled away.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too. I always have and I always will" Lor'themar said his heart feeling as though it was about to burst with joy at hearing those three little words. Lor'themar leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Lord regent, Lord regent" a voice called and Lor'themar was shaken awake.

"No no no, let me go back to sleep please" Lor'themar groaned. A few seconds ago he'd been the happiest man alive and now that dream was over.

"But my lord, you've got that meeting with the other Horde leaders" the servant who had woken him said.

"Right" Lor'themar replied as he attempted to convince himself to get out of bed.

Lor'themar arrived in Orgrimmar about a hour later. He was not looking forward to the meeting. Partly it was because of who would be there. Garrosh could sometimes be very difficult to work with but also Sylvanas would be there a seeing her the way she was now alway hurt him. Lor'themar walked into the meeting room, Sylvanas was standing in a corner but she looked up when he entered and her angry red eyes focused upon him.

"Sylvanas it's good to see you" Lor'themar said with a smile.

She nodded her head slightly and said "You to".

Inwardly Lor'themar sighed. She didn't smile anymore, she was always so angry and he knew she was as cold as ice to touch. Arthas had changed her, unlike in his dream he hadn't saved her, he only wished that he had. To himself he said "I'm sorry Sylvanas. I'm sorry I didn't save you. I'm sorry I let Arthas do this to you and I'm sorry I never told you that I love you. If only my dream could be true".


End file.
